Betrayal
by Majishia
Summary: What could have happened if Will had gone with Jack. WJ Warning:Slash! R for language use.
1. Will's thoughts

Title: Betrayal

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them.

Of course, Will only thought of it as a betrayal when Jack touched her. Not even a lover's pleasurable touch, a friendly touch, a brother's touch. But then Will always thought of a touch on Jack's side as a betrayal.

He was Will's, damn it, and no one else's, not even Elizabeth's. He was no dizzying whore's, or even James'. He was Will's and nothing he could say or do would, or even could change that.

But Jack keeps saying he was still free. He keeps touching, keeps kissing and fucking and swearing he's still doing nothing wrong, but Will knows.

Will would always know where Jack was or whom he was with. It was James the first time. Then Jack slowly made his way around the ranks. Andrew Gillette, Theodore Groves, (lovers, you know) and one or two others in the lower ranks.

Jack doesn't think Will knows. But Will knows. Will always knows when Jack sneaks out of the _Pearl _late at night, leaving Will only after he thinks he's asleep.

And Will's angry. Angry that Jack lies. That Jack promises and he listens. Will lies to himself until he's blue in the face that Jack really loves him. And Jack does, but he thinks what Will doesn't know won't hurt him.

And Will hurts. Will hurts because he knows he's not what Jack needs, what Jack wants.

Will sheds a tear each night Jack leaves him. Because each night Jack leaves, Will dies a little inside. So Will is leaving. Leaving Jack, leaving the _Black Pearl. _And with Jack, he leaves his heart. Because he knows that one night, if he did not leave, he would have taken more steps to insure that he would never be hurt by Jack again.


	2. Jack's take

Title: Betrayal chapter two

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them.

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews guys!

Jack knew it was going to happen. Sooner or later Will would have left him. But Jack thought he was being discreet, being as quiet as a sparrow. And if Jack felt the need to think on it more than that, he would have remembered Will's sad eyes. Oh, yes, he thought to himself, Will knew.

Jack had a problem with authority. So, he went out to change that. He went to James, cuffed him, and spent the night with him. Jack usually let Will take control, and he didn't even try to take the lead. James though, James loved being taken.

So, with the authority problem taken care of, Jack tried to settle down with Will and his _Pearl. _

But suddenly, almost a month after he had finished with James, Jack had a craving for a redhead. And he wasn't thinking about Scarlet.

If Jack had to put all the names down on a list and then compared them to Will, Will would have beaten the five, maybe six names on it. He was, quite literally, Jack's match. In swordsmanship, swimming, or stupidly bright ideas, he met Jack one-on-one. But Jack _needed _the others. He might have never said how, or if pressed _could _say how, but he did.

Will, he had reasoned, would understand. Sure Will had said he loved him, but the lad didn't really _mean_ it. And so, yeah, he had said it back, kissing a fevered brow when Will was sick, and then maybe a few times after than-Oh!

Jack then comes back to himself, dazed and more or less drunk. He _had _meant it! He had actually _meant _it! And, he realizes, he does love Will!

He loves how Will had butted in on one of Gibbs' stories, adding another variation of the horrible ending. He also loves the way Will orders his crew around ever since he had become first mate. He loves the way Will had watched him in the mornings, desperate to know that what they had wouldn't end that day. Oh, yes, Jack Definitely loves that.

And now the more he thinks on it, the more Jack can see.

Can see the way he, himself, looked at Will. Can see, also, the reason he had bedded the others.

Substitutes. The lot of them. All substitutes for Will. They all had had Will's eyes, Will's hair, Will's body, but never were they Will. He sees that now.

So, he ponders, now... How to get Will back?


	3. Bill

Title: Betrayal 3/?

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W Slight J/B

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them.

Will wanders from port to port, leaving bits and pieces of himself. In Totuga he leaves his sobriety, drowning his sorrows in grimy mugs of rum. In England, he leaves his sanity, now thinking of working with cutthroat pirates.

He had once thought all pirates were the same murdering, pillaging, and raping. He now finds that he thought wrong.

"You, boy!" A captain shouts, "Can you deal with a life at sea?" Will nods yes and goes to the captain. An arm pokes out of the enormous sleeve the captain wears, hinting at what kind of life he has lead up 'till now.

Will gasps and steps back. A pirate brand was slightly hidden under the cloth. And if Will doesn't know intimately what he is looking at, he would say that it's just a scar. But it isn't the pirate brands that startles him, but the _other _brand. The brand of the Flour-De-Lis. It was known in France as 'The Killer's Brag' because all who wore it had been convicted of a murder, sentenced to death, and escaped.

"How would you like to become any man's dream, a pirate?" Will quickly backs away; he didn't want to deal with any more pirates.

"Well? Will you answer me?" The man then notes his sleeve is uncovering his brand, and tries to hide it. To Will's horror the captain notices that Will is staring at the brand.

"Ah so now you know. Join me crew or you'll die. Dead men tell no tales." Will then runs toward the nearest tavern, the _Sleeping Beauty. _He turns and goes inside, not noticing the second pair of eyes on him.

The pirate never had a chance. The second pair of eyes came complete with a sword, and the knowledge of how to use it. But Will doesn't know this, because he's been without Jack for only a few months, and in those months he's lost his will to fight and he knows that if he is caught, he'd die.

He's now on the floor in the corner of the tavern. Staring up ant the tables and chairs, the others think him any other drunk, way past his cups. He hunches himself down and stares at the door, waiting for the pirate to come bursting through.

He waits for the pirate's boots and doesn't notice another pair come up to him.

He finds himself on the sharp pointy side of a nice, new sword. Looking up, up, up past the arm and the shoulder, past the angry looking burns, he sees brown. That's all he sees as he stares at this fascinating creature, this mirror image of himself.


	4. Reunion

Title: Betrayal 4/?

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W Slight J/B

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them.

Thanks for the wonderful reveiws guys!

Will can't believe his eyes. It's him! Or, he reasons, a good doppelganger. But the similarity was uncanny. The other Will looks a little older, and has scars Will has never had.

"William, my boy," He cries, withdrawing his sword," Come greet your father!"

"You, Sir, are not my father, my father is dead!" Will says, belying the hope he feels in his chest. He then stands and draws his sword.

"If your father is dead, and I an not him, then how would I know about Snooky? Enough to tell this entire tavern about him," The man teases jokingly.

Will reddens and looks horrified. "No, you wouldn't!" He turns his head around to look at the people in the tavern none of them were looking, thankfully. His pet bunny would remain a secret.

Snooky was always with Will. That poor rabbit was dragged everywhere. And Will had never told anyone of him, not even Jack.

Jack. Will feels a searing pain. Jack. Will tried to not think about him, tries not to see his honeyed face, and tries not to remember his entrancing eyes. Will dreams about Jack. Dreams about him every night, and in the daylight.

"Will? Yoo-hoo, William?" Bill waves his arms in front of his dazed son.

Will, of course, wants to be free of memories of Jack, so he struggles to the surface. By then Will has tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat.

Will can't look his newly found father in the eyes. He knew what Bill and Jack were, what had happened to them at sea. Will has a new plateau of clarity. Bill's back. That means even if Jack had wanted Will back, Jack now has a choice to make. Bootstrap Bill or Will. Father or son.


	5. Dead Again Pirates?

Title: Betrayal 3/?

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W Slight J/B

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them.

Jack hears a great deal of things. First he hears of pirates back from the dead, second he hears of the devil himself in England.

Now Jack really doesn't believe in the devil, but pirates back from the dead? He certainly believes in those. Even met a few of them. This pirate, however, he had thought to never hear of again.

Bill. His lover, beloved, whatever you wanted to call him, Bill was it. Bill was already an experienced sailor when Jack came into his life. Jack was seventeen years old when he gained the captain-ship of the _Black Pearl. _Bill was his second in command, his first mate. But as Jack grew into his position, he picked a different leader, Hector Barbossa.

Barbossa showed him what a pirate's life was really like, the pillaging, the plundering, and even the raping. Jack never got into the raping and killing part, and slowly his gaze was again drawn to Bootstrap.

They never had the chance to really fall in love. As soon as Jack's admiration shifted, Barbossa pounced. _He _was now the Captain, and neither Bill nor Jack had any say in it. Jack was marooned and Bill tossed to Davey Jones's' locker, not that Jack had gotten that saying. Who was Davey Jones? And why was the sea his locker?

In three days anyone could do a lot of soul searching, and Jack searched as hard as he could. He then knew there was always something missing with Bill, some mysterious object he could never have hoped to pass.

Then, ten years later, he found a look-alike. So similar of appearance and speech, one could almost be mistaken for the other. So this was the whelp Bootstrap always wanted him to come and see. Well he certainly saw him then. Saw his despair, his love, and his devotion.

And what a man Will seemed to be! Definitely not the eunuch he teased him about being. Jack thought 'like father, like son.' The same thing was missing with Will. But after Will left, Jack discovered it. He had had it all along, buried in his heart.


	6. Just a short one

Title: Betrayal 6/?

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W Slight J/B

A/N: Review please!

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them.

Though Bill may have teased the like, he never had loved Jack like he should have. He loved his wife, he loved his son, and he loved Jack. But he never had loved Jack as a lover, as a son, maybe, but a lover? No, never.

Jack sort of knew. He knew he was not the love of his life; the one everyone spent his orherlives looking for.

Bootstrap Bill also knew some history betwixt his son and Jack. Jack had always been afraid of making promises; he knew even then that he'd have to keep them if he really meant it when he said it. But Jack still promised.

Somehow, Will had wrangled a love promise, another promise of staying together forever, and many others. Bill knew that Jack will come back to Will just to keep his promise.


	7. Red Sun

Title: Betrayal 7/?

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W Slight J/B

A/N: Review please! And thanks to all the people who reviewed, they made my day!

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them

Jack was finally tracking Will down. Across oceans, across land, across any obstacle that stood in his way. He first went to Port Royal. Searching the long-closed smithy uncovered no clues; it was as they had left it two years before.

To Tortuga he sets sails, hopes rising as the sun does. But even the sun sets. And so does his rising certainty that Will would have stayed there waiting for him to come. He now stands on the bow of the ship, facing the setting sun. He vows he _will_ get Will back, even if he has to choose between piracy and Will. He could always burn the skin over his scar and join the Navy if Will wants!

"Cap'n," Gibbs croaks, the long nights of changing course with out sleep catching up with him, "The crew are getting restless, shall I tell them we'll stay in England for a time?"

Jack has to think about the answer for a while. "Aye, we'll stay for a spell. The _Sleeping Beauty _has the best rum an' rooms the boys- and girl," He thinks to add after he sees Ana Maria walk past, "could ask for." Gibbs then scurries to tell Ana Maria.

She, after hearing this, gives a great huge sigh; the crew had been cooped on this ship for far too long.

But Jack knows it's not the rum that he wants to go to the tavern for, or the better than average company; truth is he'd heard all those rumors about Bill fanning out from around that general area.

The rumors were probably just jabberwocky, but he'd bet money that there was some truth to them. Maybe another pirate of the undead crew, maybe just another claiming to be him, he'll find out. Then he'll work his crew to the bones again, and find Will, but until then...

Decided, looking into the blood-red sunset, he grudgingly deduces he'll pay a visit to Clarice, Anna-Belle, Jeanne, Stephanie, and after telling them he's no longer free, (and the time for his face to stop stinging) he'll go see Bill.

Knowing this will please the crew, he lets himself relax for a while listening to Gibbs tell the crew the news all the while muttering to himself (Gibbs, that is) a childrens rhyme that was 'perfectly good luck' "Red sun at morning, sailors take warning, red sun at night, sailors delight."


	8. Sting

Title: Betrayal 8/?

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W Slight J/B

A/N: Review please! Just let me know if it's worth reading, please!

Just a small one! Reviews get chapters up quicker. No reviews, no chapter for about a month, becuase thenI have no motivation.

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them

The red palm prints sting as he places a cool rag on his cheek. Will had warned him one night, long ago, that one day one of "those harpies" would brake his jaw. So far, none had, thank God.

The night passes slowly, Jack never leaving his room for anything. This night there was neither rum drunk nor any pleasure had, he was simply too worked up. Over Bootstrap, over Will. He sighs long and loud thinking over what to do with him. He knows this is it. Bootstrap is here, that he knows, but Will is here also.

"Cap'n, there's a fine lady waitin' to service ya," A rather drunk crewmember laughs, by now well into his cups. The boy, for he was not really yet a man, flushed as he took in the rather compromising position, Jack guessed, the prostitute had just put herself into.

"Lad, I don't really need one o' those now." He rationalized to the drunken youth still looking into the hall after the fleeing woman. The teenager looked to Jack, then to the door he, himself held, then outside said door. The choice was clearly made.


	9. Once Again

Title: Betrayal 9/?

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W Slight J/B

A/N: Dedicated to lelann37. Thank you for the review!

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them

Will has been in the room since the sun went down two nights ago. But, he decides, I've got to get up some time.

Tales have been circulating recently about the _Black Pearl _and her not-so-damned crew.

Ana has been seen in the fruit market just down the road. Gibbs in the pub. And others still, in the whorehouse.

"He's not where you think he is, m'boy." The shadows say, forming a body as Bill steps into the light.

"It's not as if I care anyway," Will lies looking up into his father's eyes, "he can go have sex with any whore out there and still I wouldn't care."

"You would care, you _do _care. You wish he were faithful. You wish he'd love you and only you." By the end of this exclamation Will was near tears, trying not to succumb to that particular weakness, nodding slowly.

It was the same with Elizabeth. He'd wished she'd be faithful, and she was, to a point. But really, you can't say you love someone and expect to be faithful and loyal if you're already in love with someone else. And she was in love, for quite some time actually. Some sailor he's sure he'd never met. But then, of course, he could say the same of her.

The life long love he'd always had. He knows that it was better that way, her loving another, because after he met Jack, he was head over heels.

And look where it led him. All alone, once again.


	10. Information

Title: Betrayal 10/?

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W Slight J/B

A/N: The actual chapter ten that is. Sorry for the really bad accent!

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them

The door creaks open slicing through the thoughts of Will and Bootstrap. A slightly dirty boy looks up with huge eyes.

"Master Bill," he begins slowly, mindful of the ex-pirate's sword hanging at his hip, "There's a p-p-pira-."

"_Man."_ Bill interrupts suddenly. He knows of whom the boy talks, but Will certainly doesn't.

"Man," the boy squeaks, "at the tavern. He awaits you to join him. Will you or no?"

"Yes, I will and tell the man we will have company." Bill thinks it's best if Will comes along, it will make the meeting more exiting.

"Thank 'ee Master, this 'll make things much more easier!" The street boys real grammar coming through as he says this.

"'E says 'e wants you to meet 'im now." The boy says in the doorway, on the verge of finishing his 'message boy' job, coming out of the strict way he was supposed to say things. "'E also says you'll know 'im by sight."

"Thank you. Here is your payment for the information." The boy doesn't know what 'information'is but thinks it's good. Bill is now holding out a gold trinket, which the boy soon grabs, running out the door.

"Who is he? The _pirate_?" Will asks, sort of knowing the answer but hoping he is mistaken.

"You know exactly who he is." Bill replies, hand on the open door waiting for Will to come out.

"Yes, I know him, I know him all too well." Will sighs, anger flaring somewhat. Knowing the wait is over, needing to talk to Jack, Will braces himself and walks out the door.


	11. Compn'y

Title: Betrayal 11/?

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W Slight J/B

A/N: Thank you lelann! And don't worry it will work out! wink

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them

Jack is pacing back and forth, hoping the boy would hurry and give Bill the message to meet him here. He has a few things to say to his former shipmate.

Like how he had buggered Bill's son, how he now loves said son. Or y'know how he has _lost _that same boy.

No, not boy, man. Yes, Will is definitely a man now. He saw that man as he went through trails no one should have to face. He saw the boy Will used to be when Bootstrap brought Jack to his house in London a few years ago. 'Okay,' he admits to himself, 'maybe more than a few.'

That boy sure has grown up in those years. With his father dead, mother dead, and working as a blacksmith's apprentice he had be forced to grow up quickly.

That was Will's life. Not to mention that whole Aztec gold fiasco. Jack had wanted the young man from the first time he had seen him. But he always had that bonnie-lass, that Elizabeth. Not that she's all that bad, but she _had _burnt the rum.

But then she and some sailor (he'd never cared to learn his name) had gotten married. He'd never contemplated what it would mean to Will when she got married, all he'd been thinking of was that Will was able to be courted again. And court him he did, right onto the _Pearl_.

They had been inseparable after that. Until recently, that is.

Jack cut his musings short as the boy came skittering out of the hall that led to the rooms. He could see that Bill had paid the boy also. That boy was going to be happy tonight!

He sees the youngster look over the room obviously searching for some one. Jack deciding to give him a little help raises his hand slightly. The child seemingly relieved, smiled a bright flash of teeth, and scampered over.

"'E says you're gonna 'ave compn'y." The boy declares, proudly.

"Really? What does the mysterious 'compn'y' look like?" Jack asks, heart suddenly pounding.

"A man wif shoulder length ligh' brown hair, an' ligh' brown eyes."

Jack couldn't guess another person it could be, except for one person. 

"Will!"


	12. Little Taste for New Years!

Title: Betrayal 12/?

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W Slight J/B

A/N: Thank you lelann, bradleigh, and VeRo FaLsO! You guys rock! A short one for the New Year.

Please don't flame, it hurts my feelings! ;)

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them.

"Y'see I, uh, well, erm…I buggered him!"

"Why?"

"The thing is- well…no, I'll start over."

"This is how it happened…"

"How what happened Jack?"

"Why me shaggin' yer boy-"

"No, no that ain't right, I can't tell 'im like that!"

Jack argues back to himself at the rather blunt answer spills forth. Luckily, Will and Bootstrap are still not here, letting Jack come up with these strange, yet oddly two-sided confessions.

People face the oddly dressed man with the swinging gait walking back and forth.

"Sir! Please sit down! You are disrupting the other patrons!"

Jack, not usually one to disobey requests, plunks into a chair. He hopes Bootstrap Bill will understand. He hopes that Will will take him back, will let Jack love him again. That hope is so strong; because he loves will so much, so very much.


	13. Something More

Title: Betrayal 13/?

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W Slight J/B

A/n:Again, please, keep our houses free of fire. Don't Flame!

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them

Step by step Will slowly walks. He walks with the dread of seeing his heart-holder. The one that can smash that heart so fast and so precisely that Will wouldn't even know what hit him.

He also walks with the knowledge that there is a decision to be made, but he knows that the answer is already made as he looks to his father. He knows that Jack is going to ask him back. Or, at least one of them back.

Both have loved Jack with ferocious intensity. Both, with this man, have had adventures most people never get to experience. But also with this wild, untamed man comes hurt and suffering.

The man in front of Will had suffered drowning, and maybe even worse things not yet discovered by anyone other than the man himself. And Will? You see; Will went on this adventure…

But it ended all wrong: the hero didn't get the girl of his dreams; he got the other hero instead. And that other hero cheated on him with the excuse of 'not meaning to hurt him.' But as you may already know, excuses only go so far.

Walking along the doors that led to other rooms, Will decided.

Yes. If Jack asked him to come back and let him love him again, he would come back. _But, _Jack **has **to be sincere. If he's not, then, well, they'd be right back to where they started.

But that was if Jack asks him. Will certainly thinks he will. Why else would Jack be here? Oh. That right. Will's expression shows a mixture of agony and resignation. He crosses the arms that were at his side across his chest.

Bill is the one he came for. Is it just a buddy's call, or something else? Something… deeper, or maybe something more? More passionate, more desirable, more- more _anything_.

Will stumbles a little as the corridor narrows. Feelings of entrapment find the young man trapped within its shadows. Will forces his racing heart and breath to slow, while he thinks up an answer to that.

"If it is, I shall be well prepared." He mutters quietly.

"What was that Will?" Bootstrap, quite a couple yards ahead asks.

"Nothing that needed to be heard." Will says and speeds up, now only a meter away from his father. And as he closes that distance he sees the bright light that signifies the end of the rather long passageway and the entrance of the tavern.


	14. First Hand

Title: Betrayal 14/?

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W Slight J/B

A/N: Sorry for the mush, I had oocness abounds!

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them

'Finally.'

'At last.'

Those two thoughts run together as brown eyes meet honeyed. So perfectly in sync, they both look up into the others' eyes, watching, waiting.

Watching the love shine from the eyes of a person who had never known such true love until that point. Also watching the hurt of the other heart fade as he takes in that love, seeing it as tender and true.

Waiting for the other person to make _some _show of their thoughts. Of the decision that is rapidly gaining reality, they wait.

Bill stands near the opening of the corridor, looking from his son to his former Captain. He sees their eyes lock, and this time, he knows Jack is really in love. Because how often can you get to know about a person and not tell when they're so happy, it could only be _one _person. And even when that person isn't you, you can always see it.

'I'm so glad that Jack never actually loved me.' Because Will would never settle for being second fiddle, second mate, maybe. Bill knows his son more than any body knows, Will had had an angel looking down on (or across from, or diagonally….) him. Because really, how long can you be chained to a cannon under the water before the chains rust, and start to weaken?

'Not too long let me tell you.' Ever since the day Bill got out, he had watched Will, with the exception of the little adventure of the _Pearl's. _

Yeah, he was decidedly _too _absent for that. But even though he was miles away, he still knew what had happened afterward, about Jack and Will. But he also learned about their love a little behind their great story.

And now he gets to see it first hand!


	15. The End finally!

Title: Betrayal 15/15

Author: Majishia

Pairing: J/W Slight J/B

A/N: Sorry for the wait, my dog chewed up my mouse and I didn't know how to work the computer without one. Plus, I've got an odd tower it doesn't like most mice! But now, I'm moving around mouse free!

Thank you lelann for the reviews, all of them!

Thank you guys for reading this story, and reviewing the good parts and the bad ones.

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm making no profit off them

Will and Jack don't really have to explain to each other. Because, you see, they already understood it all. But, Jack wants to clarify.

"Will I've missed you." He slowly starts off, seeming to trip on those words alone.

"Jack, do you love me? Will you catch me if I fall? Will you promise never to do anything like that again?" Will quickly asks, putting his heart on the line.

A scant second goes by, then-

"I do love ya, lad," the small pet name falls from his lips like a praise, demanding nothing less than the truth for this man. "I won't let you fall, not ever again. And I swear on pain of death that I will never do anything remotely like what I did."

And strangely, Will believes him.

Bill thinks that if this was as good as the reunion was going to be, he should have stayed in his room.

"Not very exiting, is it?" He asks the barmaid.

"I've seen a lot worse," She informs him, not looking away from the sickeningly sweet sight.

But then, why did it need to be exiting if they knew that they would always be together?


End file.
